Snow
by ItstheCap
Summary: A wolf, a sick jackal, and a blizzard blanketing the entire city. Clearly this night is not in their favor. [Infidget one-shot]


**A/N at the bottom**

**Also once again, Atlas is Gadget/Buddy and Neo is Infinite.**

* * *

Winter is in full swing, capturing Central City within an icy blizzard that paralyzes the entire city, bringing everything to a grinding halt. The only ones still out and about are workers ensuring the power grid stays on to bring heat to all homes around the city. Such strong souls, braving the bitter winds swirling around them, selfless hearts out to ensure the safety of the city's citizens.

Special measures were put into place to ensure that everyone that calls the city home, even those without one, is given shelter and sustenance to keep them warm through the chilly night. Thousands are thankful to have such luxuries and can stay toasty in their homes, watching the snow blowing by their windows with wonder.

However, this is not _quite_ the case for one jackal.

In one small apartment, small enough for one or just enough for a couple, there is a large bundle of blankets and sheets on the couch, and hidden deep within its folds is an ex-convict shivering to the bone.

Neo the Jackal, hailing from the deserts of Shamar, had been accustomed to the heat of the sun bearing down on him as he navigated wastelands and dunes as a mercenary.

Now, here he is, freezing his tail off, hiding within everything he could get his hands on in a desperate attempt to cling to any warmth his body was seeping out. How degrading, he thought to himself, that one who possessed incredible powers at one point is reduced to a feeble body due to something as simple as snow.

His partner, Atlas, feels bad because he once promised the jackal a majestic first snow, gently descending from the sky and sticking to the ground, enough to go sledding down hills or even make a snowman together, something one would see in the movies.

Instead, he gets a harsh blizzard. How lucky.

The red wolf shivers as he clampers back into the building his apartment resides in, shaking off any excess snow that may have stuck to his coat. He sighs as he trundles up the stairs, unsuccessful in his mission to return with a space heater for Neo.

Atlas was given this apartment free of charge by G.U.N., partially due to his heroic actions during the war, but mainly as Neo's caretaker, as well as a means of moral support for Neo, which they have noted as a positive effect for the jackal. However, he was not prepared for the daily checks whenever Neo's parole officer comes around. A con to living less than a block from G.U.N. HQ.

Needless to say, he feels safe knowing that it is highly unlikely _anyone_ will be coming out here tonight.

Atlas figured he might be able to get away with one night using a space heater to keep Neo warm, but luck was not on his side this evening. All of the stores in town were all closed up and snowed in, leaving no chance of obtaining the object of warmth he desired.

_I doubt he would be resistant to cuddling…_

Unlocking his apartment door with his key, he enters to see the lump of blankets piled on the couch. The TV is on a channel of a wood fire burning in a fireplace, complete with crackling sounds to enhance the ambiance. He can tell the jackal is trying hard to think of anything warm.

_Poor thing, and the thermostat is only set at sixty-seven._

Regardless, he can't hide a faint smile at how adorable his partner looks with his head barely peeking through a hole in the little fortress.

"Comfy?~" He asks.

He hears a low and weak growl in return. "D-don't antagonize m-me while I suffer…!"

Atlas smirks as he leans against the wall, turning the thermostat up two degrees. "Cold~?"

All he gets as a response this time is the jackal burying himself further into his burrow. He searches for a different position where drafts cannot reach him. Atlas can hear a faint "fuck you" from within.

"Hey, don't threaten me with a good time~"

Before the jackal even has a chance to retort, a sneeze wracks his body, falling out of his blanket fort and onto the ground with a groan.

Needless to say, Atlas is amused. "You really are a desert sort, aren't you?"

The sick jackal sniffles and rolls his eye. "W-what gave that away…?"

Atlas just chuckles to himself some more. "I'll make some soup."

Noting only another grunt for a response, the red wolf maneuvers over to the kitchen to search for some soup to help with Neo's cold. Starting up the burners, he grabs a small pot and a can of chicken noodle soup, a favorite of his from back in his childhood. After emptying the can into the pot, he places the soup on the stove, setting the burners to medium-low.

Said jackal can be seen out of the corner of Atlas' eye crawling back onto the couch, not even bothering to grab more than one blanket to cover himself up. His body trembles, wishing that he still had his long locks of hair.

The price of fashion is less appealing in the winter months.

The aroma of chicken noodle soup fills the room and makes Atlas' mouth water as it heats up. He can recall when he used to spoon-feed the jackal, back when he first brought him to his old apartment off of Park Avenue. This was all he could eat for a week or two since his final fight of the war left him in bad shape.

To pass time, Atlas turns on his small radio located in the corner of the counter, and immediately soft holiday tunes start playing through tiny speakers. He lights up as he turns to check on the temperature of the soup.

"I was out of luck," he tells Neo as he takes a taste test, "the blizzard's snowed out all businesses in town. I could hardly take a step outside with all the snow piled up."

He is met by another huff, followed shortly by a sniffle.

The wolf begins tapping out a rhythm to the music while humming along to one of his favorite winter songs.

The shivering jackal's sensitive ear detects this, and he does not find it amusing. "T-turn that garbage off…"

Quite opposite of his request, Atlas instead begins to sing aloud, "But as long as you hold me so...let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~..."

Neo is _really _not having it tonight.

"The urge to recreate a sun is _extremely_ tempting right now."

This shuts the wolf up. "Please don't, I like having a roof over my head."

"T-then turn that d-damn thing off," shivers rattle his body as he bundles up tighter, "it's annoying."

Ignoring said request a second time, he merely turns the volume dial down as low as the radio will go. "Aww, come on Neo, where's your holiday spirit?"

"Fuck whatever the hell that is…" Cue another sneeze.

_Heh, well _someone's _sure on the naughty list this year…_

A feeling of instant regret pings in his chest at the thought. Neo's had...a rough year, to say the least. Unfortunately, having a run-in with Dr. Eggman can drastically change some people, and for Neo, well...it wasn't a good one.

All of his problems over the past year reside over one thing: the Phantom Ruby, which ironically now rests on the surface of his chest. Had he never struck the Ruby with his scimitar, perhaps this whole war would've never happened, preventing many casualties.

Maybe Atlas would still be with his parents, or perhaps living close by, as he was planning to move out before the war struck his home. Maybe they wouldn't be dead, and they could all still be a happy family together.

But regardless, it's the past, and without it, he likely never would've run into Neo, nor would they have gotten together. Finding love...he certainly never thought he'd find it so soon, and in someone who used to be his enemy.

Love sure does work in mysterious ways.

Once he deems the soup warm enough, he takes a ladle and pours some into a bowl, moving the pot off the hot burner and then carefully carrying the soup over to the sick jackal.

"Here you go, this'll warm you up." But the stubborn jackal crosses his arms and looks away.

"F-fuck off, I don't need any damn soup…"

"Neo, you have to eat this if you want to get better. G.U.N. won't be happy if they find out you're sick!"

"Let them know...w-what's the worst they'll do, throw me in a cold prison cell again…? It's practically the same here already."

"Oh, is that so…?" He grins maliciously, quite a frightening sight for someone who's only ever seen the wolf's bright side.

For Neo, more so.

"Oh dear, wasn't there some kind of _photo_ of you I'm not supposed to show everyone~...?"

Success.

A blush as bright as a strawberry lights up all over Neo's muzzle. He tries to retort, but simply gawks, absolutely speechless. He fumes as he grabs the bowl from Atlas' hands, nearly burning his own in the process as he sets it down on his blanket-covered lap. "You're an evil bastard, you know that, wolf...?"

Atlas smiles triumphantly, kicking off his green boots and gloves as he crawls underneath Neo's blanket to join him. He cuddles into his partner's shoulder and wraps his arms around his chest to share body warmth, making sure to maneuver around the big ruby sticking out.

"I learn from the best."

As he downs his first spoonful of soup, nearly scalding his throat in the process, he glances down to the wolf on his left shoulder, spying a mischievous look in his amber eyes. His bitterness is immediately washed away and replaced with pride, and he can't help but smirk at that remark.

"Heh, damn right…"

* * *

**A/N: I totally didn't just throw this together with little proofreading kjdfhkc**

**This little oneshot comes from my own AU. Will the full story of it ever reach the light of day...? Who knows, I'd like for it to but we'll see xP**

**Neo and Atlas do have designs, but they're mostly just written details atm. I'll likely change the cover once I comm a pic of the two of them together.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I didn't know what genre to categorize it in so I guess humor fits...?**

**Please leave a review if you did enjoy it! I am open to feedback, and any positive constructive feedback would help tremendously.**

**I hope y'all had a great year in 2019, I'll see ya soon in the 20s!**


End file.
